dark_nocturne_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Cursed Shifters
As the name clearly indicates, a cursed shifter has come by the ability through a curse cast upon a human by another that wields magick. The curse has been proven to be passed down from generation to generation if the witch or wizard does not remove it which is the case most of the time. The animal they shift into is chosen by the witch or wizard that casts the curse. Transformation There is a major difference that sets cursed shifters and the other two apart, namely that cursed shifters never gain control of their shift. They cannot shift outside of a full moon and have no control over their animal once in that form. The curse placed upon them is just that -- a curse that is meant to be troublesome to the unlucky human who has it cast upon him or herself. The shift itself is always painful, another side effect of the curse, and takes place without warning so the shifter should be aware of when the full moon takes place. Once in animal form the shifter is completely uncontrollable and vicious, attacking those nearby. These shifters take a page from those that are bitten in that they lock themselves away during the night of the full moon to prevent themselves from attacking innocent bystanders. Of course, should the shifter fail to cage him or herself before night falls it is almost certain that they will attack and kill all living creates within the vicinity. An attack from a cursed shifter nearly always ends in death for the unlucky human that crosses their path. If a human happens to survive an attack the shifting ability will not be passed because these shifters do not have the supposed virus that is in their saliva since their shifting ability come from magick. It is more than likely the victim will be heavily mutilated, depending on how long it took for the shifter to lose interest or get scared away. Full Moon These shifters are controlled by the full moon; it is the only time they shift otherwise they’re always in their human form. The very second night falls on these days the cursed human will immediately undergo the shift and there is no way of stopping it unless an ample amount of silver is present within the body. Though it is not recommended as these shifters are especially weak against it and will in all likely hood end in their death or become so injured that they risk exposure of what they truly are as they will need assistance. Alternatively, the moment the sun comes up they undergo another shift to turn back into their human form. Enhanced Abilities As this is a curse it is not meant to be beneficial in any way to the human it has been placed upon, enhanced abilities are only gained during animal form. In human form the shifter is like any other normal person, all the senses are not sharpened nor do they gain strength. They do not regenerate at the fast rate other shifters do and heal as if the cursed was never placed upon them. While in animal form they will gain strength, enhanced senses according to the animal they shift into and regenerate at a fast rate. This is the reason why these shifters must find a holding place that is strong enough to hold them while in animal form or their beast will break it down and roam free. Weakness Silver'' '' Again, unlike the other shifters, these in particular are affected by silver in their human form. There is not a single time that these shifters are able to touch silver without having an adverse affect. In human form a simple quick touch to silver will bring about an allergic-like reaction. The skin will turn red and become swollen with a small burning sensation all of which will go away within one to two hours after the touch has taken place. Prolonged touches to silver on the other hand will sear the skin, the longer the touch the more severe the burn is. Immediate treatment is required for such burns or scarring will occur. The treatment is just like that of normal burns, going to the hospital is recommended since doctors will not be able to tell those burns apart from normal ones. To kill a shifter for good immediately, one has to do damage to the brain and heart that is beyond repair with a silver weapon. One can stop a shifter in its tracks by hitting any other organ or the bloodstream with silver, which would leave it weak enough for one to really kill it off. Dietary Habits The dietary habits of these shifters are the same as if they were still human, there is no significant change. Though in their animal form, these shifters will devour other living creatures including humans. Reproduction Shifters can mate and reproduce as they did when they were once fully human; however the curse will be passed down to their offspring. For that reason there are shifters that refuse to have their own children and opt to adopt so they do not pass their unfortunate fate to anyone else. Should the cursed shifter choose to have children said children will experience the first shift during adolescence without prior warning.